


驯猫记

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Summary: 他驯服了猫，也被猫驯服了。
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	驯猫记

“哎呀，那只猫又来了，好准时。”排队间隙，主播伸了个懒腰，装作没看到满屏刷着的“摄像头呢”，转移起了话题。

“别问了，头被砍了，还没长出来，”简单应付了一下，他又开始兴致勃勃地描述窗外的猫，“皮光水滑的，一点都不像流浪猫，啊，它看过来了，”椅子响动，他站了起来，可能是去开窗，远远地有少年人嬉戏打闹的笑语飘过来。噌，游戏排到了，鼠标动了动，点下确认，同时他对着弹幕解释，“隔壁是有所中学，正好放学……猫呢，唉，跑了，太害羞了，刚刚还在窗子反光里看到它在偷看我呢。”

弹幕七嘴八舌地给他出主意，他挑着念了条，“放点小鱼干在窗台上，夜深人静的时候它自己会来吃……可以，给主播众筹买点猫零食吧，主播太穷了。”观众们嘴上吐槽“这是峡谷第一猫爬架直播间吗”，身体倒是很诚实地刷起了魔法书和火锅，屏幕中央的薇恩一级团拿了两个人头，乐得主播哼起了小曲。

他是很爱自言自语的，心态也好，边打游戏还会边解说自己的操作，“我在这个草里蹲着，他一定看不到我。”未开启的摄像头旁不远处，真有几盆郁郁葱葱的吊兰，对面开了扫描来抓，屏幕还是变成黑白，他夸张地“啊~”了一声，唇角带笑，朝绿叶掩映中的镜筒瞥了眼，对上无知无觉一张脸，眼神没有焦距，空茫茫地投向黑夜中，未知的危险处。

夜已深了，直播间还是熙熙攘攘一片热闹景象，不知怎么提起快放寒假，主播正好咂咂嘴，有点遗憾地，“这几天都没看见猫呢。”又有热心观众给他科普，“野猫很难驯化的……说不定是刚从别人家跑出来的，嗯，我觉得不像普通的野猫。”他不常吸烟，但凑在几寸见方的目镜前看上一眼，就不自觉地掏了打火机出来，点上了也不急着抽，在升腾起来的青色烟雾里发片刻的呆，于是好像无需借助望远镜也能看清背光的巷子里，叠在一处抖动的两条人影。这夜天上挂的是满月，有说法是月亮的电磁力可能影响荷尔蒙和某种电解质的分泌，从而引起一波极端事件的高发潮。或许是借口，但就窗内窗外的景象而言，兽欲翻涌的影子们应该会乐于接受这种借口。

到底是人还是猫呢，并不太要紧，总归是发了情的生物，干得爽利了就会小声地尾音上扬地叫唤，拿软乎乎的肉垫子扒拉着你，欲拒还迎。

一瓶牛奶是两块五，连订两个月就能享受批发价，两块二。小猫双手捧着玻璃瓶凑到嘴边咕噜噜地喝，喝出半圈奶胡子，拿手背胡乱抹了两把，注意力又投到亮莹莹的屏幕上了。前一晚通宵打游戏，他一觉睡到傍晚才起，拖着脚步到门口，在钉在墙上的木箱里取了奶，也没留心那上面挂的锈锁到底开没开。

团战正酣，手机震动起来，同时有人在扣门，他抽不出手，扯着嗓子喊，“放门口就行！”敲门声停了，他玩得兴起，过了老半天才想起外卖恐怕快凉了，三步并作两步卷作一团风，把门推开条缝，手臂伸到外头的凉风中，冒着鸡皮疙瘩去摸热气腾腾的盒子。

确实摸到热的，但硬邦邦的，是隔着布料的骨头，大脑在半秒钟里反馈给他“有人”的信号，他这时是蹲着的，转移重心花了额外一秒半，没能完成，给迎面而来的一击打断在半途。他虽然细骨伶仃，总也不至于像个纸糊的，风一吹就倒，但突如其来的困意教他刹那间筋骨发软，浑身半点力气也使不出，就这样软绵绵落到陌生的怀抱里。

“除掉两块五，剩下的都在这里了。”他脑子还混沌沌的，有人覆着他的手往下摸，摸到内裤边沿，凉飕飕地夹着几片薄纸，从指腹上滑过去，是钞票的触感。嗓音全然陌生，说的什么他也听不懂，只知道条件反射地收紧手，去抓那几张钱。有一张从指缝间漏下去，掉到不知何处，他弯腰摸索，摸到的羊毛地毯柔软，又略有点扎人，好像稍晚时候把他抱在腿上亲吻的那半脸胡茬。不光是胡茬，垫在他屁股底下的那两条大腿也毛毛的，热烘烘的，如同一只毛发浓密的野兽，尖牙利齿在他脖颈间逡巡，不消片刻就要咬烂他的大动脉，把他的血吸完，只留下一张干瘪的皮。

他的想象力太丰富，逼出秋风扫落叶的一阵抖，换来茫然的疑问：“怎么了，冷吗？”被这么一提醒，他才感觉到冷，下半身只有条内裤，身上穿的也是短袖，松垮垮地挂在锁骨上，整个轮廓上转折的地方——耳朵尖、手肘、膝盖——都泛着红，冻出来的。他嘴巴堵着，发不出话来，只好呜呜地抗辩，手脚盲目地乱挣乱踢，被强迫按在大腿上的屁股也扭来扭去，片刻后“哎呦”一声，男人的嗓音再贴着耳朵响起来时就带了点恼，“别乱动！”

身子一轻，他给人腾空抱了起来，扔到棉絮中间，腰给底下的床板硌了一下，眼泪顿时夺眶而出。太丢脸了，他下意识把脸扭到另一边，很快又给掐着下巴转回来，手指隔着眼罩在他脸上擦来擦去，接着一件外套丢在他身上罩住他，脚步声远去，蹬蹬的，像是在往上，走楼梯。片刻后一声门响，漫长的难熬的死寂降临了。

“猫怎么样了……”主播难得分神在游戏里去读弹幕，笑了一声，“现在是我的猫了，昨天刚捉到的。”对于“摄像头什么时候才到”的质问，他照例打着哈哈糊弄过去，忍了忍，还是没忍住，补上一句，“等摄像头到了，给你们看看猫，真的很可爱。”已连播了小半天，一声哈欠过后主播抛出个毫无诚意的借口，“到点遛猫了，兄弟们拜拜，撤退了。”话音未落，直播信号便干脆地断了，留下一阵密集的问号风暴。

三更半夜的，外头黑灯瞎火，连视觉受阻的猫也能觉出四下的无光，这多少缓解了一点紧张情绪。但皮肤裸露在夜风中的一刻他还是本能地战栗起来，尽管看不见，他也大致想象出自己现在的模样，不是能见人的那种。他已将捏着自己手腕的这可恶的生物划归畜生的范畴，要是舌头再恢复自由，一定能骂他个狗血淋头，但是之后呢，会不会招致来更恐怖更疯狂的报复——他又怕了，现在这样已经够了，太多了，塞在他屁股中间那条毛茸茸的尾巴因着吸力微微动了动，明明是想把它挤出去的，怎么反而插得更深呢，冰凉凉的螺旋毫不留情地碾过肠道黏膜，他站不稳，两腿并着，不争气地打颤。

这时颈子上传来扯动，金属链条磕碰着发出轻微的哗啦声响，蜿蜒过他胸口漏出来的一小片白白的肉，又激得他抖起来。

他多害怕寂寞啊，几晚上没人暖床，心火就旺盛到燎原，偏偏还要欲盖弥彰地戴个口罩，生怕被认出来，白天总是高昂着的那颗头颅，一到入夜便乖顺地低垂，比谁都低，低到尘土中，成了开在脏兮兮的钞票堆里，一朵泥泞的肉花。就这么硬生生给晾了小半天，他缩在极黑的角落里，看似无比坚硬的一层外壳早都片片龟裂，热气轻轻一触就碎，摸着他脸的手诧异地停了，“怎么又哭了呢，”几个小时里来头一次听闻人声，眩晕里他竟觉得这声音温厚了，好似真的十分关心他，把他当作初生的需要呵护的幼儿，反复揣测他的心意，“是饿了吗。”

男人心情很好，手一下下地拍着他的背，开他的玩笑，“还攥着钱不放呢，又跑不了你的，真是个财迷。”他这才意识到自己手心里还湿淋淋地团着一坨纸，人类赖以维生的货币在这种情境下似乎失去了它的存在意义，但他只能仰赖这么点虚无的安全感吊命了，平素里那种对什么都不屑一顾的嚣张气焰已全数熄灭，半晌他才木然地微微点头。

揽着他腰的手臂撤走了，男人又要离开，他意识到自己可能给出了错误答案，惶恐的浪涛里他跌跌撞撞抬手去扯应该是衣襟的位置，要做什么都好，他不要再关在这个黑笼子里了，他不喜欢……脚步停住，疑惑的“嗯”了声，他坐在自己腿上，仰起脸茫然地看向虚空，男人像是面对着一个哑巴，很有耐心地仿佛在自言自语，“外卖冷了，我用微波炉热一下再给你吃。”得到了解释，他才犹犹豫豫地垂下手，对绑着的两只手交握在一块，捏得指关节都泛白。这个小动作也没被错过，手掌带着温柔而不容拒绝的力道一根根把他手指掰开，再轻飘飘地拍拍他脸蛋，嘟囔着，“乖”，男人走了。

几小时都忍了，这几分钟却是度日如年，他等得不耐烦，踉跄着扑在地上，慢慢爬起来往前走，一步一步，四面八方好似有无形的空气墙围堵，越走阻力越大，他屏住呼吸，脑筋迟缓地转，一点逃走的希望刚升起来——脚踝上蓦然一紧，他没料到，差点失去平衡，跌倒在地上。手臂伸过来扶住他，愠怒的声音响起，“想跑到哪里去？”他剧烈地打了个哆嗦，头缩在双肩中，好像鸵鸟把头埋进沙子，听不见看不着，即将到来的惩罚就不复存在了。

很轻的一声，锵，却仿佛自带光效，寒冷的一道快光，末端落在他后颈，略沉的流线型滑过去，是刀背，他僵得一动不敢动，任这条毒蛇吻过后脑，只一下，缠紧的绳索整齐地裂开。刀很利，要他的命不会超过十秒，男人没再费口舌去教他缄默，死神的阴影笼罩下他比真正的小奶猫更乖，热食喂到嘴边，便顺从地张嘴，大口吞咽。他也确实饿得狠了，没点水润着，吃得噎住，一个接一个地打出一串嗝，又开始不安分地挣扎起来。男人大致摸清了他的脾气，暂且把他从腿上放下来，按住他后脑，朝他嘴里渡过来一口水。

再喂的时候他摇头了，艰难地找回了自己的声音，哑着嗓子小声说，“不吃了，吃不下了。”“吃完饭出去溜溜弯，消消食，不然会长胖的。”男人平淡地说着，手搁在他脸上抚摸，他好像特别喜欢摸他的脸，和那些满脸青春痘的同龄人不一样，这张脸比很多女孩更嫩一点，是他精心保养的结果。瓶瓶罐罐叮当响了一阵，凉而稠的乳液胡乱抹到他额头上，粘住了他垂下来的一绺刘海，男人笑了笑，“出门前是不是要先化妆？我不懂这些，随便弄弄吧。”

他头倚在墙上，隔着薄薄墙板隔壁的动静尽收耳底，热热闹闹的家庭聚会，七嘴八舌的好多人。他怀疑男人是故意要他听到的，他那么好面子，把舌头咬断都不要旁的人看到自己眼下这副丑态——给一只灵巧的手玩着屁股，两根手指就插得他前头滴水，滴滴答答濡湿了床单——这无疑又正中了禽兽的下怀。药劲还没全散，他稀里糊涂地就给套上了项圈，天鹅绒缎面垫在皮肉和金属间，可冷意还是缓慢渗过来，同下腹传来的，鼓胀的热度形成了鲜明对比。他咬紧唇，用力得快把那一小片肉咬烂，尿颤越来越悠长也越来越强劲，还有那么一根捣乱的尾巴在后面钻来钻去，憋尿这一件事就夺去了他全部的注意力。

男人佯装不知，又一次放开了他的手臂，自顾自地朝前走，他站在原地不敢动，却被链子扯着，牵线木偶般僵硬地挪了几步，束缚收紧，夺走他气管里的氧气，他脸颊涨红，可怜兮兮地咳嗽起来。挥舞的手打到实体上，依稀是一面墙，脚下一绊，他结结实实地摔了，身子匍匐在那道看不见的门槛上，脑袋嗡嗡响，不合格的饲主发现拉不动他，这才折返回来，话声居高临下地落到他耳畔，“别哭了，把妆哭花了就不好看了。”

“……你懂个屁化妆。”他有气无力地顶了句嘴，忐忑之下对面竟然也没着恼，拽着他手腕拉他起来，收短了链条长度，让他紧跟在自己身后。没等他酝酿更大胆的反击，嘴巴又给塞上了，手指竖在他唇上，是噤声的手势。很近的距离上，两个男生聊着天走过去，前一天他们才在学校里道过别，而现在，几米外的街角阴影里，他被陌生男人揽在怀里，目不能视口不能言，静默着与自己最后的呼救机会擦肩而过。

外面真的好冷，他的裤子无法提到腰上，被尾巴卡在半边屁股下，所幸有件长风衣把他罩住了，但凛冽的风刀子还是长了眼一样，拐着弯从衣角底下扎进来，他只得接受半搂抱的屈辱姿势，和男人紧靠着汲取一点温度。隔着眼罩，不时有一条条的光痕落在他脸上，他抬起头努力从光影变化中分辨周围的地形，脚步犹疑，片刻后停在一盏路灯旁。纯黑质地的项圈衬得他的颈子更加白，近乎病态的苍白皮肉在昏黄光圈中发着温润的莹莹的光，好似质地上乘的象牙颜色，男人把他的嘴解放出来，低头吻了吻他，离开时亲昵地在两瓣唇上咬了一下，咬出来一声极低的梦呓，低到听不清。

“什么？”

“我想上厕所……”他再也忍不住了，额上密密地铺出一层汗珠，一双腿不停地颤。

沉默了一小会，男人无奈地笑了起来，“这附近没有厕所，怎么办呢，”下身倏然一凉，热胀的肉棍给人握在手中掂了掂，撒旦的耳语如同一道炸雷劈开他，“旁边没有人的，你就尿在这里吧，好吗？”

是征询意见的口气，却没留给他抗议的时间，一手绕过他膝弯，将他左腿抬离地面，另一手替他把着尿，“嘘——嘘”地劝着，大坝决堤，热烘烘的一道尿泉打到灯柱上，发出轻微的呲水声音。男人存心要羞辱他，刻意把他摆弄成一只便溺中的公狗，金鸡独立的姿势让他站不稳，只能半靠着背后宽厚的胸膛。这招致了反抗，他跟驴似的撅蹄子往后踹，踹在男人小腿骨上，换来闷闷的一声哼，当下对方回敬他蔫坏的那么一掐，掐在铃口上，他“啊”地叫出来，恨恨地嚷嚷，“痛啊！”

他下身还在淅沥沥地挤出最后几滴剩尿，男人就松了手，理所当然地他裤子脏了，羞愤的大浪迎头打过来，淹得他透不过气，激烈的天人交战过后爱干净的本能占了上风，他不得不低声下气地开口，“喂，帮我擦一擦。”

男人因他的无礼啧了声，却还是依言照办，把他擦干净了塞回裤子里。他高悬着的心刚落下几个身位，掩在风衣下的尾巴又给抓在手中，有一搭没一搭地抽送。倘若此时有人路过，就会看到矮个儿的男孩很疲倦似的靠在男伴肩上，同螃蟹一般横着腿走路，只因为他实在合不拢腿——还没被真的操过，他的身体已经舒展开来，期待甘霖的灌溉了。

走得越远，他掐着饲主的手就越紧，没修剪过的爪子掐破了胳膊上的皮，男人宽宏大量地叹了口气，他能说什么呢，猫是自己要养的，多骄矜都得受着。两个街区的路，花了平时一多倍的时间才走完，项圈传过来的扯动提醒他该停脚了。明明可以直接告诉他，男人偏不，而要用和牲畜沟通的方法，简单粗暴地拽他一下，或许是在帮他认识到自己的处境：一个任人摆布的小玩意，任性的余地很有限。

他还没习惯失去视力的感觉，遵循惯性四顾，哪儿都是一片黑，没有色块对比，空寂的黑，除了近处的呼吸声，空中就只有风声，哦，还有悠悠荡荡的嘎吱声，谁在荡秋千？！可能有第三人在场的猜想让他骤然间紧张起来，很快缩到衣领子后面，好像那一小块布是牢固的一面盾，真的能替他挡住谁的窥视似的。男人还以为他是怕冷，把他抱在怀里拿大衣裹住，下巴搁在他肩头蹭了蹭，握着他的腰带着他往前走，直到膝盖碰上阻碍，轻微的碰撞声，是空心塑料。

“抬腿。”男人指导着这个瞎子的动作，他像个初学步的孩童笨拙地抬起左脚，试探到阶梯的准确位置，对他来说显得有些窄，他只得歪着脚掌，张开双臂搂着扶手的两端，慢慢地朝上爬。他很聪明，已猜出这是公园里专为儿童嬉戏而设的一座滑梯，因而在看不见的情况下也没让自己摔着。可男人还是担心他，手掌稳稳托在他屁股底下，由于地心引力的作用，插在那中间的尾巴不断朝下滑，于是这双手也时不时地替他扶一扶，让它回到自己该待的地方去。断断续续的骚扰让他难耐地喘，两分钟才登到顶，半边身子搭在上面，呼出滚烫的一口气。

接着他托身的滑梯晃了晃，接近两个成年男人的重量压得它像风雨飘摇中的一面帆，发出危险的颤音。最上头显然容不下两个人，男人理所当然地抱他到大腿上侧坐着，他悬空了，唯一的支点就是底下的腿，男人还要使坏，颠颠地让他坐不稳，他只得极不情愿地扮好一株攀援的凌霄花，手臂吊住近在咫尺的脖颈，同树袋熊一样挂在这棵参天橡树上。

手掌带着嘉奖性质拍了拍他的脑袋，顺着他的身体滑下去，到两腿间，逆着尾巴毛撸到根部，绕着它撑出来的椭圆形状划圈。之前同尾巴一起挤进去的润滑剂排泄出来一小半，男人故意混淆，“你下面出了好多水，”还将手掌覆在他裸露出的脸和手背上摩挲，指节上有茧，湿淋淋地蹭得他发痒，他偏着头左右躲，冷不丁屁股蛋上挨了一巴掌，“急什么。”

“我没……”他削薄的唇给人堵住了，连同那半句无力的争辩，这是个让他快窒息的绵长的吻，雄兽的侵略性味道弄得他头脑发晕，极度的厌憎之余，类似于不服气的情绪悄悄冒出来。都是男人，凭什么……这话并不十分妥当，他实质上只能算进化中的，半个男人，并不仅仅源于未结束的变声期和尚且稀疏的体毛，还有隐藏更深的秘密，除了父母以外谁也不知道的——

“刘青松，”突然听到自己名字，背脊滚过一阵战栗，男人继续说下去，“叫你松松吧，你还没满十八岁，还差几个月，是吧。”他不明白话题怎么转到这上面，但很快就懂了，阴险的两根手指爬到他会阴与阴囊间，本该平滑的一片肉上，屈起指节扣了扣，从未敞开过的入口含羞带怯分出条缝，接纳试探性的触碰。他立刻就像触电一样弹起来，声音里带上哭腔，无措地摇着头，死命去推那只讨厌的手。

哪怕是每次洗澡的时候他也从没清洗过的，刻意遗忘的地方被掰开了，他光是想象手指插进去就怕得呼吸骤停，多痛啊……而男人还在诱导他去想恐怖百倍的场景，“你能不能像女的一样怀孕生小孩啊？多操几次试试，”一边在外头轻轻地掐两片肉唇，把它们弄得渐渐硬起来，一边还在说，“到时候挺着个大肚子去上大学，哈哈。”

男人被自己逗乐了，自顾自地笑了一会，怀里男孩的挣扎愈加剧烈起来，几乎快压制不住。这么一折腾，滑梯晃荡得更厉害了，本就松垮垮挂在髋骨上的裤子也被他自己挣得掉了下去，下半身倏然一凉，插在屁股中的尾巴猛地给人一抽，抽走了他的大部分力气。寒冷带来的效果立竿见影，本能先于意识令他的腿缠到男人腰上，还是冻得打摆子，牙关格格地发颤。男人托着他的屁股调整了下位置，跳动着热气的硬块抵在尚未合拢的，圆乎乎的洞口边缘滑来滑去，紧贴着的胸腔里那颗年轻的心脏随之而咚咚地震，从来没有哪一次他是这么地狼狈，完全丧失了对性事节奏的掌控——如果现在发生的还能被称作是做爱的话。

没有更多的时间来给他适应，他就着坐姿一下子吃进去整根鸡巴，太快了，仿佛喉头吞进好长一把剑，剑尖戳到气管，呛得他泪汪汪，又恐惧得不敢动，直到催促的巴掌落在屁股上，“动一动呀，别这么懒。”他只好提心吊胆地摇起腰，还有一点粗粝的疼，磨着磨着也就慢慢转为他十分熟悉的那种甘美的快感，即使咬着唇，几声动情的沙哑叫声还是漏了出来，并在某个节点过后骤然拔高，形成似痛苦似欢愉的断续呻吟。他一贯是很会取悦自己的，这次又幸运地很快就找到敏感点，正在朝高潮上奋力攀登，身后突地有手箍住他脚踝，将他朝下拖，扔垃圾一样随手把他扔进痛苦的深渊中。

还沾着润滑液和一点体温的尾巴毫不留情地捅到他的另外一个更窄更热的洞里，当然很紧，可这个粗暴的钻头不肯停下，直闯到最里面，恨不得把尾巴根部贴着的一圈软毛也一同塞进去。他成了真的哑巴，所有声音一瞬间都掐断在气管里，嘴巴还忘情地微张着，过了会从唇边淌下一道涎水，将衣角染成深色。

就在这时光打到他眼前，伴随着引擎沉沉的咆哮声，由远及近而来，那是黑夜中行驶的汽车的车前灯。他吓得缩成一团，极力把自己的脸埋向面前的胸膛，一双腿也将男人的腰绞得更紧，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地，怨怼地咬住他。注意力的转移多少缓解了疼痛，男人有条不紊地继续开拓他，自己抽出去时便用尾巴顶进去，最渗人的激颤平息下来后嵌在他胸前的尖牙失去了威胁性，不能再制造更深的伤口，只是软弱无力地叼着那块皮不肯放。

引擎声渐低，但并未远离，车子熄火了，停在未知的位置，只要推开车门，或者只是抬起头仔细地瞧上一眼，恐怕就能分辨出夜色中人形的剪影，突兀地存在于空旷的儿童乐园，本来不该有人的地方。来人会不会好奇呢，会的吧，几步路耽搁不了多少时间，他说不定已经在拧手电筒了……“唔！”好痛，真的好痛，刚才涌出来的血还没完全止住，就又一次地被重新撕裂，痛觉更甚于前，他眼前一黑，差一点就惨叫出来。

但还是忍住了，如果一定要死，他倒宁愿死在这场酷刑里，也不要被第三人的目光凌迟而死，那是他绝对、绝对接受不了的。一声闷哼以后他陷入了死一般的沉默，男人忙着把他操开，过了好一会才从胸前传来的湿意觉察到正在这具躯体里进行的，崩溃的痛哭。手掌几乎能通过背上薄薄的一层皮摸到他佝起来的脊柱，随着哭泣而抽搐着，连着后面堵的那条尾巴也一抽一抽的。

破处的疼没弄昏他，现下却哭得快厥过去了，男人也不懂他在跟自己置什么气，拍着他的背随口安慰他，“那人走了，回家了，别怕。”他语气好温柔，仿佛令刘青松陷于此等绝境中的根本不是他，而是旁的什么不相干的人，而他只是暴雨里递过来的一把伞，受尽欺凌后披上肩头的一件外套，诸如此类的，对准人心软肋的致命一击。

他怀里的男孩终于渐渐地哭出声来，用他能想到的一切污言秽语辱骂眼前这个坏东西，可他的身体同时还与坏东西密不可分，手和脚紧紧交缠，两个洞填得满当当，痛和爽都太多太多了，多到不停地不停地溢出来，他快要脱水而死了。短促的惊叫过后他射了，两条大腿无力地垂下来，脚打到冰冷的滑梯上，这时他才惊觉自己有多烫，火炉一般的热度通过疯狂的交媾染到他身上，他的漂亮皮囊快烧穿了，意识化为一股蒸汽，从天灵盖上喷发出去，片刻间它好像能周游列国，遍历寰宇，但幻觉的雾很快散了，他还好端端地在那里，无以名状的极乐将他化为一滩烂泥，只能瘫在男人的怀里予取予求。

身下的鞭笞还没有停，从前面换到了后面，过分频繁和强烈的刺激让他难受起来，扭动着推拒，“不要了……”他这几下简直就是在挠痒痒，男人充耳不闻，专心顶他，他也终究是年轻，短暂的不应期过去后一种全新的陌生感觉升腾起来，很放松，好像趴在壁炉旁享受火烤，暖融融的，他不再挣扎了，哼哼唧唧地伸手要抱。他如愿以偿地被抱得好紧，快要揉到另一个人的肋骨里面和他合二为一，底下顶得愈加急，男人低头来舔他的耳垂，柔情蜜意地同他商量，“射给你前面好不好，”手掌按在他小腹上来回揉，他用和新婚妻子讨论的口气说着，“生一个吧，给我生一个。”

他慌得拼命摇头，从密不可分的吻里逃开，水润的唇还肿着，气喘吁吁地迸出一连串的“不”，他自己都还是个孩子，怎么可能给别人生小孩，且他仍旧发自内心地排斥这种“女人行径”，多么可笑的性别自尊，但这是他仅有的，可以攥在手心不放的东西了，就像那几张轻飘飘的钞票，他需要它们来勉强维持正常的表象，反复朝自己强调，他不是怪物，不男不女的怪物。

但没有用，他还是被钉死在吐着精的火柱上，呜呜的哭叫消逝在鼓动着的夜风里，自己都没意识到地，再次尿了出来。男人迅捷地把他调了个个，以免他的尿溅到身上，他两条腿在空中扑腾了几下，搭到滑梯边上，潺潺水流从腿根淌下去，含着热精的屁股突然也离开了温暖乡，跟着他自己的尿疾速下滑，片刻后摔到了冰冷而腥臊的地面上。

他气得直骂，腿却软得厉害，一时爬不起来，男人走近他，拉他起来，“把裤子穿上吧，也不嫌冷。”他嫌自己脏，扭扭捏捏地不肯穿，但终于抵不过冷，还是勉强套上了裤管，好似两条潮湿的蛇攀上他的腿，左右都不舒坦。回去时他走得愈加快，头磕到路灯柱也倔强地不肯出声，男人还是拿链子牵着他，他落在后面，又跌跤了，这次他却没费力气站起来，四肢蜷着，匍匐在地上，垂着头，在尘土里爬行。

“猫呀，水土不服，生病了。”隔天的直播里有观众关心起那只素未谋面的小猫，他这么回答。麦的声音有点小，背景里又格外嘈杂，笃笃地响个不停，好像外头在施工，主播索性开起了玩笑，“人在叙利亚，马上要出门开坦克，撤了。”

下播的理由还是一如既往地不靠谱，他倒不是累了，甚至还想再打几局，只是旁边床上趴着的猫憋不住了，吚吚呜呜地抗议起来，身子七歪八扭地拒绝插在屁股里的恼人玩意到处乱动。他回来之后就发起了烧，脸蛋烧得通红，昏沉沉睡了好久，被叫起来时眼睛都睁不开，药片塞到手里，他努力撑开半条缝，警惕地问，“这是什么？”男人失笑，从他掌心里扫走这两片药，“想生小孩的话就不用吃了。”

他愣住了，意识到自己能看到了，面前站着的是个英俊男人，是那种浓眉大眼的周正的英俊，很陌生，但也不是全然的陌生，记忆的深海里翻腾过几片闪念，无意识的几瞥，就是在街上，或者别的什么地方对擦肩而过的路人留下的那种印象，没有更深刻的了。看他呆呆的没有反应，男人扬起手，作势要把药扔进垃圾桶，他醒过来，直起身子去够，迭声地服软，“我吃，我吃。”

他的理智逐渐回笼，心慌起来，他看到绑架犯的脸了，难道对方这么快就厌倦了，要把他撕票了吗？吞过药的嘴暂且是自由的，他问了出来，男人应声笑了，“你怎么会这么想？”他颈子上的链子还栓在床头，可用不着链子，他也没有逃走的力气，脑袋跟向日葵似的，顺着在屋里走来走去的男人转动，看他把外头晾的裤子收进来搁在暖气片上，弯腰在抽屉里找新的药，拿起手机看了眼时间，放了回去，和桌子上的刀摆在一起。

他缩着脖子，往床里边躲，男人注意到他的视线，拾起那把刀，在掌心掂了掂，朝他走过来。走到近处，逼出满眼泪光，他才从背在身后的左手里变出个苹果，拖了垃圾桶来在床沿坐下，皱着眉头用刚摸过刀的手替他擦泪，叹气，“怎么这么爱哭呢。”苹果皮连续不断，成一条线坠到桶里，他快活地哼着小曲，将水果光裸的尸骸片作几段，动作很利落，叫刘青松看得心惊胆战，机械地张嘴接受了投喂，舔舔干裂的嘴皮，忍不住再次小心确认，“你不会杀了我吧……”他还想问，你不会要关我一辈子吧，可是不敢，眼前这魔鬼虽然生了张好脾气的脸孔，也不过是伪装，根子里还是坏透了。

“瞎说什么呢，”男人嘟嘟囔囔地揉了他脑袋一把，“睡糊涂了吧。”他把小猫塞进被子里，替他掖好被角，嘱咐他，“再躺会，等会起来吃感冒药。”他睡得太饱了，脑子确实处于不甚清醒的状态，眼睛圆睁，瞪了好一会，干涩地眨了眨，小声说，“饿了。”

男人就从遮挡视线的电竞椅里站起来，过来扶着他的肩让他坐起，靠在自己肩头，揽着他的腰问他想吃什么。外卖店家翻过去好几页，他也还是摇头，其实没胃口也没心情，只是为了活着不得不吃。他还这么年轻，被强奸过后不想死吗，也想过的，但终究是年轻，填饱了肚子才有力气去想生生死死的，这么复杂的事情。抱着他的男人指着一家店问他，“这个怎么样，”他不答，于是男人又点出另外一家，“这个捏，上次吃过还不错的。”沿海地区讲普通话的口音软糯，字与字间黏连难分，语气也很亲昵，是对小朋友的那一种，一桌子上摆出来十八样菜给他挑，娇惯得很。

他惊觉自己竟然不讨厌这样的娇惯，还隐约有点受用，从前没人这么对他，是有人“喜欢”他，让他嗤之以鼻的词，他本能地排斥这些，似乎因为他们只远远窥到他的光鲜表象，而不敢走到近前，真的把他捧到手心里细细端详打量。循着爱面子的惯性他不会给第一个吃螃蟹的勇者什么好脸色，可打心眼里并不十分认真地抗拒，矛盾煎熬里他恹恹地阖上眼皮，掩住可能会暴露内心不安的，咕噜乱转的眼珠，“那就这个吧。”

吃饱喝足，出了一身汗，他提出要洗澡，下身细密的伤口沾到水就又痛又痒，好像有很多只虫子在他身体里爬行，啃噬血肉。恨意刚涌上来，就被轻柔的抚触化开，他情绪波动得太剧烈，不知不觉地又困了，头歪在浴缸边上睡着了。

醒过来时周围有些黑，他以为自己又被蒙了眼，慌慌地从乱梦里挣出来四处瞧，幸好没有，但手不能动了，嘴巴也堵着，只能发出无助的呜呜声。他觉得不舒服了，自然也不能叫房子里另外那个人好过——视线范围里没人，但他就是知道人在——竭尽所能地弄出些动静之后，他都快从床边上掉下去了，男人才推门，从门口进来，低头瞧他，“怎么离不得人呢，就这么一会……怕黑吗？”他愤怒地摇头以示抗议，男人把他嘴放开，怨恨之下他咬到了自己的舌头，疼得面容扭曲，好半晌才虚弱地哼哼，“痒。”

“哪里痒？”

他不答话了，赌气似的翻过身去朝着墙壁，片刻后觉得还不够似的，额头贴上了墙，将表情彻底地遮起来。其实还是有点忐忑的，但他是有着属于小动物的那种敏锐的直觉的，说他会顺杆爬也好，恃宠而骄也罢，总归是胆子大，赌男人不会因为被甩了脸色就冲他发火。

也真给他赌中，男人还是很温柔地抬起他一条腿查看，手指在微肿着的肉上按过去，问他，“是这里吗？”“滚啊，别碰我……”他想蹬腿去踢，可有力的手把他的关节捏得死死的，动弹不得。“还是这里？”手指滑到后面，这儿并没受伤，且惯于接受挑逗，戳一戳就跟个嘴儿一样热情似火地撅起来，等着挨亲或者挨操。

刚洗过，还很干净，男人盯着看了看，热乎乎的吐息凑近去，轻轻地亲了亲它，从没得到过的待遇惊得他回不过神，喃喃地自言自语，“不恶心吗……”男人埋首在他腿间，朝那儿吹气，问他，“还痒么。”自然是痒的，他扭着腰躲，男人掌着他细瘦的脚踝，将他拉近自己，俯下身同他的脸贴得很近，充满暗示性地在他耳畔说，“给你解解痒。”

他的心又嗵嗵地聒噪起来，脸颊蒸腾起玫瑰色的粉雾，这是以往面对任何一个要操他的人都没有产生过的隐秘期待，他没发现，或是发现了也拒绝承认。可这点期待很快落了空，男人在关键时候直起身越过他去捞手机，哎呀了一声，“快迟到了。”没等他问，男人就手脚麻利地重新把他捆起来，摆成跪趴姿势，省力但耻辱，像只亟待交配的猫儿狗儿，他看不见身后，但一阵窸窸窣窣的动静过后感觉到熟悉的讨厌感觉，又是冰凉的机器。

有点不一样，嗡嗡地小频震起来，像是跳蛋，可又不比这样的小玩意，是挺长的一根，男人放了手，还稳稳地插着他，约摸是有支架撑住的。怕他腰酸，又拽过来几个枕头垫在身下，接着就走开了，眼角余光里男人坐到了房间另一侧的椅子上，椅背隔绝了视线，只听到他在清嗓子，“喂喂喂？来了来了。”他对着屏幕说话，不像是在讲电话，使劲斜着眼去看能辨认出光亮里漂浮的一行行字，应当是在直播了，原来这就是他的工作。

制式标准的假鸡巴维持着恒定的频率进进出出，并不粗暴，也不会突然失控，捅到极深位置，带来的快感也是温吞的，在这张床上他成了方程式里的已知参数，假以时间便一定能被求解。但他不喜欢这样，凭什么拿这种东西来糊弄他。

男人再过来时撞进的就是一双困兽的红眼睛，他的猫生得薄情，发怒时眼尾锋利地翘起，不知已满怀仇恨地剜了他多久。一放他下来，他就软软瘫到床上，一片狼藉中，动弹不得。前头一两次还能挤出精水，到后来连尿也榨不出来，只是干熬，声音又全被机器轰鸣盖过，无人知晓房间一隅，还有一架架在火上的油锅。

抱起来喂药，又抱去清洗，最后的意识是恢复干净的床单，和落在额头上的吻。

这天夜里，男人睡着睡着，醒过来一次，搂在怀里的猫挣了出去，远远地在床的另一边盯着他，手还没来得及收回去，搁在枕头上，他的脸旁边，再往前就能掐住他的脖子。显然由于力量差距他还没敢直接动手，仅仅是在推演凶案现场，男人不以为意地重新把他揽过来，“天还没亮，再睡会吧。”

从这天起他们便夜夜睡在一起，只有一次，猫惹他动了真火，又被扔进了黑漆漆的地下室。本来是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，近日来男人对猫几乎可以算得上溺爱了，在自己的位置旁加了套桌椅和电脑，都让猫挑了喜欢的样式。打一巴掌再给颗枣的把戏他玩得熟极而流，猫也终归是小孩子心性，枣太甜就忘了疼，半推半就地迎合了两次男人的趣味。他在这方面天赋异禀，又经历过不止一次孟浪的发情期，很快换来特许，可以在工作时坐到男人身旁，甚至不必塞上嘴。

于是观众们发现主播新养的猫实在通灵，一次排队中途去上厕所，确认框弹出来却无人在时弹幕都在开玩笑，“猫快来点一下”，确认条滑了一圈到尾，鼠标竟真的动了动，话筒里还是安安静静，一点声音都听不见。主播回来后看了看弹幕，笑得很得意，“真是猫点的，不骗你们。”

也有捣乱的时候，开局不到10分钟就死了3次，不是在泉水就是在复活的路上，主播顶着满屏“操作变形”的吐槽分辩，“刚才是猫玩的，在我键盘上乱按，已经把它赶走了。”赶到了自己大腿上，背后就是黑洞洞的摄像头，尽管清楚它现在关着，难免还是有被窥视的感觉，猫弓着背去挠男人的后颈，折腾着要逃离镜头的注视范围。不愧是主玩AD位置的，手速没得说，切屏关麦再打一下不安分的屁股都在两秒里完成，男人训他，“老实点。”他没好气地回，“我手机呢，把手机给我。”这要求太过分，男人装作没听见，侧身指了指角落里那张床，带点威胁地问，“又想尿床了？”

只好安静下来，他比以前更容易感到疲倦，前夜也确实被干得狠了，迷迷瞪瞪睡过去，一天又这样没有了。

猫在黄昏醒过来，夕日正在他眼前划过窗框，坠向地底，他还维持着浅眠时的姿势，两条腿踩在椅子上，胳膊搂着缩在胸前的膝盖，腰酸得快麻木，一时之间动也不能动。男人不在时电脑也锁着，离开电子产品，他的世界割裂成小小一块，只剩他自己，和一个讨厌的坏东西，赶也赶不走，骂也骂不动，既是铜墙铁壁，又是棉花和云，让他恨且惧怕。

他不时地便会对着外头出神，男人走进房间时窗外正跑过几个学生，你追我赶的，落在后面的边跑边喊，“站住——”前面的扭头做了个鬼脸，一溜烟跑得没影了，留下一阵青春活泼的烟尘久久不散。顺着视线看回去，表情放空的脸上看不出喜悲，只有一种深刻的疲惫，不该在这个年纪出现在他面孔上的表情。他难得地心中一动，生出点想逗小猫开心的心思，踱过去问他，“想不想出去玩？”猫回敬了疑惑而警惕的一瞥，这多少伤到了他的主人，啧了声，换作公事公办的口气通知他，“过两天我要出门一趟——去海南，你跟我一起去。”

“哦。”猫兴趣缺缺地应了声，撑着扶手在椅子上站了起来，倾身去开电脑，屏幕亮起在输入密码的界面，光标跳动，他歪着头看向男人，话都懒得多说一句。片刻后男人从手机里抬起头，把日历推到他面前让他看，板着脸向他宣布，“寒假快过完了，你不能再天天玩游戏了。”他提过堆在墙角的黄色书包，翻过来朝桌上倒出一堆崭新的卷子和参考书，猫匪夷所思地看着他，突然笑出来，笑得很厉害，捂着肚子拍桌，好像刚听到了多么滑稽的笑话。

好容易止住笑声，他扬起的嘴角还盛满讽刺，“你疯了吧，你是我的谁？”

也真敢说，肉眼可见阴沉下来的脸色教猫感到极大的报复的快意，在被推搡着关到通往地底的门后时他绽放出这些天来最灿烂的笑。男人没反驳他，也确实没什么可反驳的，温情的假象说到底只是层薄薄的遮羞布罢了，随手一扯就滑落下来，现出底下掩盖的，血淋淋的底色。

他在底下坐牢，入了夜后困意上涌，却遭着饥寒交迫的罪，无论如何睡不着。楼上面，充满光明的世界里却也有个可怜的囚徒，天大地大，无处不可去，又无处可去，朋友一个电话招他去夜场寻欢，他本来答应，临到出门反悔了，呐呐地解释，“家里的猫太黏人了，走不开啊。”朋友笑他还没做成妻奴就先沦为猫奴，他也不反驳，好脾气地笑，收线过后坐在椅子上捏了会鼻梁，抬眼环顾四壁，头一次觉得这家里大得过分，空得过分。

要把关禁闭的猫儿放出来吗，他不是天生一副狠心肠，捉他来关着已经是鬼迷心窍，还要教小猫更厌恶他么，实在是天大的罪过。但他确实不知怎么面对他，本来就瘦得没几两肉，眼神还那么地飘忽，打眼一瞧简直是片剪影，没有鲜活气了。

想对他好，哄他开心，可又舍不得放走他，猫的自由和他的快乐似乎是相悖的，这难倒他了。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，晚上排位的手气不好，连跪五六把，嘻嘻哈哈的弹幕浪潮中间难免冒出几块暗礁，拐着弯或直截了当地骂他。他一向是不理的，可今夜不知怎地，好像格外在意他人的看法，排队间隙切出去看了几次，话就渐渐少了，语气沉下来，低低地委屈地，“别骂了……”

心烦意乱里下了播，钥匙在掌心里飞出几朵花，冰冷的金属渐渐被体温焐热，他犹豫着，犹豫着，终于还是在门前刹住脚，黯然地折返回去睡了。明明是管教，再不济也是冷战，怎么竟然沦落到这地步，他想不通，也只好不去想，辗转到天快亮，窗帘缝里漏进第一缕晨曦才睡着。

地下原来是个防空洞，没有窗，只有顶上的排气孔，透得进空气却透不进光，猫迷迷糊糊睡过去几次，都不长久，冷汗淋漓地坐起来，猛然觉得眼下一切都很荒谬，是一个醒不透的噩梦。他就不该对坏东西有什么指望，没有伺候好他的觉悟，还敢对他耍脾气，就像没有心理准备就为人父母的，都是天底下顶恶心顶虚伪的一类玩意，最好统统暴毙。他边在密室里焦躁地来回打转，边极尽恶毒地诅咒着，但这实在是很耗费心神的，没多久他就不得不屈服于现实，回到床上，尽可能节能地躺着，死又死不掉，活也不是活得很情愿。

过了半天，他再没精力编织一个完整的念头，恍惚间生出幻觉，他已在这里关了十年、二十年，已近永恒，男人不要他了……早先他会怨他恨他，但此刻本能占了上风，他怕得掉眼泪，又很伤心，好像被欺骗了，尽管没有人对他许下过什么一生一世的承诺。

男人下楼下到一半，就险些被阶梯上的一团绊倒，他及时撑住墙，脚下传来半梦半醒的一声呢喃，“嗯？”猫睡得全身发软，一下子给人抱起来，吻他的侧颊，又急吼吼地来同他亲嘴，攫取他肺里的氧气，他不舒服地挣动着，挥了两下手臂，窒息使他所剩不多的力气疾速流走，很快放弃了。过了一分钟或一个世纪，男人松开他，他的胸膛剩下微微的起伏，手软软垂着，在回到地面时才抬起来挡脸，口齿不清地说，“关下灯。”

其实房里没开灯，刺痛他眼睛的不过是自然光，男人把他放在地上，要走到窗边去拉紧窗帘，却走不动道，手指绞住他的衣角，猫低着头，轻声说，“别走。”这是活到十七年来他嘴里吐出的，最近似恳求的一句，语调破碎，好像男人如果不答应，再把他孤零零的一个人扔在这，他立刻就要在太阳光下灰飞烟灭似的。

是假象也甘愿了，男人反身把他抵在墙上，用自己的背脊替他挡光，延续缠缠绵绵的吻。他早起时刮过胡子，脑子里乱糟糟地尽是猫，没留神割破了嘴，刚结了痂，吻起来又给咬破了。真是猫科动物，虎牙尖尖的，在那条口子上又吸又舔，分开后还有抹血色残留在他下唇，皮肤白得近透明，活脱脱一只吸血鬼。

男人着迷地拿拇指去蹭他的唇，他伸舌头出来舔唇，也顺带舔过指尖，紧接着就给分开双腿，从膝弯摸到大腿，他上面的嘴已经渴了很久，嘴皮都干裂，下面那张却不可思议地还能渗水，操进去再拔出来时会发出轻微的噗嗤声，在静谧的房间里显得比平时更响亮。男人摸他脸的动作还是轻柔的，唇上新生的胡茬略微有些扎手，便同他说，“等会给你刮一下。”他摇头，手搭在男人按住他腰的手腕上，“不要……”是不要刮胡子，还是不要这么深了呢，他自己也分不清，应该是两者皆有吧，狂风骤雨般的进攻他受不住了，好几次捅到穴道尽头，疼得他呜咽着求饶，“慢点，轻点……”

尽头有什么呢，他出神地凝望着自己的肚子，真的有一个孕育新生命的子宫，就像他的母亲，和母亲的母亲一样吗？明明是最熟悉的自己的身体，在这时却变得陌生起来，隔着皮肉和骨头，他其实一点都不了解里头那些器官的构造和运作原理。遇见男人以前，他本来不必考虑这些，可是男人轻飘飘几句话就教他害怕起来，止不住地胡思乱想，直到体力不支，昏沉沉地被淫荡的本性支配着，边惨声呼痛，边用力地挺腰吃得更深，射完精也不让男人拔出来，紧紧搂着他，如同溺水者搂紧一块浮木。

一旦醒过来，神智恢复，他就爬起来在床头柜里找药，就着凉掉的水喝下去，然后窝在被子里发呆。男人看到垃圾桶里的包装残骸，倒也没说什么，关于猫的一切事情他已渐渐说服自己看开，毕竟终有一天他将失去他，或许这一天已经很近……

他不再深想下去，姿态放松地仰躺在候机厅座椅上，两手摊开，其中一只垫在猫的后脑上，让他枕着。他的男孩不着寸缕时已经很美，认真打扮过后更惹眼，走在街上总招来多道艳慕视线，而他微微抬起下巴，昂首挺胸、目不斜视地走过去，一点多余的注意都吝于施舍他人。这很好，他该是一朵冷冰冰的高岭之花，只在他的身下零落成泥。

余光里猫儿的嘴唇泛着靡丽的红，是刚在机场卫生间里留下的，他跪在马桶和隔间墙壁中间，狭窄的缝隙里，给男人口交。开始时他在打电话，和海南方面确认接待事宜，卫生间里没有别人，因而猫踢踢踏踏的脚步声显得十分清晰，来回踱着，充满不耐。这个电话太长了，他终于忍不住推门进来，反手栓上门，低头看坐着的男人，目光从脸上流下去，水一样淌到两腿中间，自然的半勃状态，不知怎么地，他从鼻子里挤出一个短促的笑音，接着就利落地跪了下来。

男人错眼瞧向他，沐浴在困惑的视线中似乎让他很享受，微微弯着嘴角，拉开外衣拉链，手指勾下衣领，教面前的人看清他白皙的颈子上项圈勒出来的红印，以及锁骨上盛着的斑驳吻痕。他就着领口大敞的姿势埋头下去，并着手掌在根部揉搓几下，等它渐渐生成直立形状时张开嘴，试探性地舔吻它湿淋淋的头部。与手上娴熟的动作相反，他的口活其实很生涩，好几次牙齿磕碰到了哪里，或者用力太猛，把自己呛到了，他会很快地退开，吐吐舌头，圆睁着带泪光的眼，打量面前这根令他遭了不少罪的玩意。眉毛蹙起，不太喜欢的样子，但又不肯把眼睛闭上，再次试着把它吃进去，进进出出地干自己的喉咙。热气喷吐在毛茸茸的森林之间，凝结成雾又化为水珠，男人不自在地咳嗽起来，手指揪住猫的耳朵，想警告他什么，红彤彤的一片肉在他掌心里热得发烫，太柔软了，他又心软了，顺着耳廓抚摸到他的后脑，插进发间，在拉向自己和维持不动间剧烈挣扎，纠结得手都发起抖来。

他已完全听不进去电话那头说了什么，只机械地嗯嗯应答，捱到收线，呼出一口长气，连带着含在猫嘴里的东西跳了两跳，本能地，他挺腰朝更深处顶弄，插出了慌乱地摇着头的悲鸣，猫手撑在地上，几乎是爬着逃开，止不住地干呕。他张大嘴巴，一个劲吸气，黏连的透明液体沿着舌尖滴下来，在脚下的地砖上积了一小滩水洼。他的眼睛永远是红着眼眶时最美，好像刚饱经暴风雨摧残的玫瑰，娇嫩花瓣无力承受露珠的重量，只得放任它们浸湿一整条带刺的花茎。

男人情难自禁地俯首吻他的眼皮，当下他的心绞痛得厉害，天下最迟钝的一个人也终于受到维纳斯的感召，心知往后余生里他将再难忘记这一刻的感受。猫呆呆地坐在那儿，望着他，浑身笼在情欲的薄雾中，唇角沾着淡白精痕，他不知道自己心里翻涌的情绪是否透过这个吻感染到了面前的男孩，他看他的眼神变得很陌生，比窗玻璃的反光上那一眼还要陌生，可同时又很恍然，好像重新认识了他。

两小时的飞行中猫回想起那时他看到的场景，对他人的爱意他一向敏感，只消看一眼就晓得，袭击了这个高大男人的是不讲道理的迷恋，就这样离开他，悄无声息地消失，他会不会难过得想死？这种猜想让他心情愉快起来，并迫不及待想要付诸实践。随手一抓就是大把机会，在白天，熙来攘往的大街上，男人不再能用镣铐限制他的自由，扯了个上厕所的借口，他就把坏东西扔在路标旁，穿过大厦曲折的消防通道，找到一个偏僻的后门，门外飘荡着垃圾场的难闻味道，一个人也没有。

一个街口外有穿着制服的警察在巡逻，只消朝前走上几步，埋藏着的罪恶就可以被告发，他再也不必忍受恐怖的、荒诞的、超现实的一切。这时锃亮的幕墙上映出模糊的，前门的一部分景象，佝着背的高个儿两手揣在兜里，瑟缩地闯进了猫的视野，他不时抬起头，徒劳地朝四周张望，当然什么也瞧不见，只好失望地垂下脑袋，围着那块路牌打转，多像一条找不着主人的蠢狗——什么时候起他们的身份调换了？时间一分一秒过去，他总该意识到猫丢了吧，要去找吗，但猫小跑着一溜烟消失在拐角那一刻起他不是就有了隐约的预感么，因而在犹豫的煎熬中他没有立刻离开，反倒抬手捂住了脸，慢慢地蹲了下去。

他不会是在哭吧，猫心下发笑，可又实在好奇，磨磨蹭蹭从巷子里晃出来，探头探脑张望了一眼。如有预感，男人恰好在那一刻抬起头，对视了两秒钟，猫拔腿就跑，但他很快就被逮住了，汗珠挂在他的睫毛上，平复喘息时一颗接一颗地朝下掉，配上七分真三分假的惊惶神色，那样子实在教人不忍骂他，打他，男人只好单方面地同他冷战起来，拎他到酒店房间里的一路上一句话也没讲。

猫百无聊赖地拖着链子在大床上爬，链条和床柱合奏出叮叮当当的交响乐，高低起伏，倏而停了。他偏头看过去，男人眉毛很浓，气呼呼地纠成一团时看上去幼稚得像个小孩，有点好笑。气什么呢，家里养的猫老想跑，但他抓猫来时也没问过猫想不想被他养，所以这事不能怪猫，只能和自己过不去，和手头的领带过不去，他很少穿西装，硬是把领带拧成了上吊绳。

斜里伸过来细皮嫩肉一双手，按住领结中心，只消半分钟就打出漂亮的交叉结，猫的眼神飘向一边，没与他对视。即使一年中最冷的二月，海边城市也照旧潮热，来之前只带了棉裤，猫嫌它太厚，早脱了，眼下又是短袖光腿的打扮，秀色可餐得很。男人抓住他要抽开的手，放在唇边啄吻，再一带，猫就跌到他怀里，被按着后脑和他接吻。软的胡须铺满唇与鼻间那一小片地方，蹭得男人有些痒，猫爪子在心里挠似的。猫是多妙的一种生物呀，他年轻的躯壳里并存着多种形态，既是青春蓬勃的男孩，又可能成为他的小妻子，几个顶可爱的孩子的母亲，他和他的孩子。偏激的爱意冲昏了他的头，他恨不得把齿关间软滑的舌头咬下来，就此将猫儿剥皮拆骨，吞吃入腹，永生永世都不再同他分离。

手机铃声响了，一声声充满催促意味，他恋恋不舍地吻别温柔乡，走了。

今夜的程序很繁琐，他先是要和一些不算太熟的点头之交一块走红毯，接着要在会场里待上两三个小时，等各种有的没的奖颁发结束，还没完，觥筹交错的酒会等在后头，人人都清楚这是重要社交场合，再怎么不善交际也总要挤出笑面去应酬的，况且他朋友不算少，久久脱不得身。

回房时难免就挟了阵酒风，他喝到微醺，还没醉得很厉害，刷了房卡进去，迎面撞到一双眼里，无事可做的猫侧躺在床上，望向门口，一动也不动，不知将这个姿势维持了多久，眼神发直。他的出现惊醒了猫，眼睛合上了，猫翻了个身，打了个哈欠。他困了，但还撑着没睡，为了谁已经不言而喻。

男人爬上床，把猫搂在胸口，爱怜地抚摸他的脸颊，昏昏睡意中猫听见男人轻声同他说，“海边很适合看日出的，明天早点起来去看吧？”语气恳切，好像很期待似的，他本想说自己起不来，哽了一哽，没说出口，头歪向一边，男人的臂弯里，权当是默许了。

天不亮男人就把他从被窝里挖出来，酒店离海尚有段距离，包了当地人一辆三轮，轰轰地载着他们朝最近的码头飞驰。沙滩和想象中一样是金色，天穹还是黯淡的浅蓝，遥远的天水相接处泛着鱼尾白。四下里万籁俱寂，仅有海浪冲刷声音，周而复始，缓慢地，单调地，唰，唰。大小游船静静地泊在港湾中，随海潮起伏而轻微地颠簸。

猫迷迷糊糊地给人抱到一艘舢板上头，十足简陋，仅设相对的两个座位，船身上的白漆多有斑驳脱落，从搭在船头的跳板跨进去时明显地沉了一下，摇晃的失重感接踵而至。男人解开系在缆绳柱上的活扣，拔出插在船侧的桨划了几下，让舢板离开岸边，片刻后他停了手，小船顺应洋流方向飘飘荡荡。雾降在海面上，好像一层无形的白色刀片，割掉了远处林立的建筑物房顶，接着是沙滩上遮阳伞的伞面，最后整个人类世界都在大雾中远去，连怀中拥着的玫瑰，他能用嘴唇描摹出他面庞的触感，却难以用双眼看清他，一切都是幻梦，稍纵即逝的幻梦。

一个浪头打过来，他跌在船板上，猫翻身骑到他身上，两手卡着他颈子，微微收紧，力道十分微妙，介于依赖和谋杀间。若是后者，好像也不太坏，在海洋和陆地都尚未苏醒的时刻，黎明时分发生的一起谋杀案，悄无声息，年轻的妻子扼死了他的丈夫，把尸首抛向海底，连同他自己的一部分，永远沉睡在不见天日的海床上。

但是很快，太阳跃了出来，一点点地冲破重雾的阻隔，也打碎了属于黑夜的，危险的遐思。不知何时猫已松开了他的手，低头贴上男人的唇，同他接吻。骑乘位置使男人一开始就进得很深，猫皱了皱眉，但没有喊痛，他的沉默里简直有些乖顺的意味了，甚至主动把大腿打得更开，好教男人的进出更方便。不像平时在床上，有稳定的，可托付的实感，猫的一只爪子只敢虚虚搭在船沿，生怕用力太过，把船掀翻，他不会游泳，不想年纪轻轻就变成水鬼。

男人一边干他，一边掀起他贴身穿的T恤，头埋在胸口啃咬豆子大小的两颗乳头，同时他的腹腔深处，从未被染指的地方迎来第一个访客，或许是错觉吧，他感到这次比之前都更夸张，疼痛使他眼中蓄满了泪，一滴滴地砸在面前这颗脑袋的发间。他天真地想着，分娩之痛也不过如此，这刻同他交欢的成年男子与未来某天将会呱呱坠地的婴孩，两者的形象交叠在一起，他们都在他的面前嗷嗷待哺，离开了他就活不下去。

在他雪一样白的背脊线后头，囫囵个儿的朝阳完全地跳出了海面，发出夺目亮光，射得任何敢于直视它的人眼睛发痛。男人不得不闭上凝望着猫的眼睛，但他的模样还清晰地残留在视网膜上，比多么昂贵的相机成像都更清晰。在幻想中他虔诚地吻遍了他的全身，以落在踝骨内侧的一吻作结，下一秒钟他射了，本想拔出来射在腿根，猫却不让，紧绷着身子，绞着他不放，他福至心灵，睁开一只眼，正见到猫微张着嘴，极低地喃喃着，结合口型他弄懂了那是怎样的三个字。

“给我吧。”猫这么说。

沉寂了好几天的直播间在一个傍晚悄悄地重新开张了，闻讯而来的观众惊喜地发现这次竟然还有久违的摄像头。多日未见，他身上好像有什么和以前不大一样了，但具体是什么，又没人说得上来。他脸上还是带笑，不知怎地那笑容看上去却平添了几分忧郁，弹幕里还有人记得猫的事，撺掇主播把猫抱来给妈妈们看看，他有点无奈地摇了摇头，“我把猫放走了……他好像不太乐意待在我家，唉。”

随着猫的消失，生活似乎又回到原轨，入夜时分，仍有刚下学的学生们吵吵嚷嚷经过窗外，他刻意要求自己把注意力集中在屏幕上，连余光也没有向半开的窗玻璃瞥上一眼。熬过教人坐立难安的那阵笑语过后，周围恢复了安静，只有鼠标键盘的动静和他偶尔的话声，对着话筒，像在自言自语。旁边的位置还没有撤去，一支笔静静躺在桌角，是那次他翻猫的书包时从笔筒里滚出来的。猫写作业时喜欢咬笔头，笔帽上的挂钩被他咬断了，留下突兀的断裂痕迹。男人捏着笔看了一会，正在出神时门铃响了。

他朝外头喊了一声，“放门口！”声音停了，片刻后重新响起，固执地一声声响，不把他逼到门口誓不罢休的架势。他只得把排队搁在一边，趿着拖鞋走过玄关，凑在猫眼上看了看。先映入眼帘的是一抹亮色，明黄的包斜挎在肩上，男孩倚着墙，松松散散没个站相，手抵在门边，门铃的位置。声控灯亮了又灭，倏而又亮起，他一下拉开门，表情呆滞，看上去着实很蠢。

猫瞄了他一眼就从他身边走过，挤进门里，把鞋一蹬，书包扔在沙发上，解开羽绒服拉链。外头太冷，羽绒服底下还套了件高领毛衣，男人绕过沙发背时他正巧拉下衣领透气，白而细的颈子上纯黑项圈十分显眼。

透过面前的窗玻璃，视线再度交汇在一起，猫儿脸上那种似笑非笑的神情不再影影绰绰，他知道他伸出手就能碰到他，抓住他，这只失而复得的猫，而这次他不会再反抗，不会再逃走了。

他驯服了猫，也被猫驯服了。


End file.
